1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a current-driven motor, and more particularly to a motor for performing a rotational-to-linear motion conversion on rotation of a rotor provided in a motor to cause an output shaft of the motor to perform a linear motion.
2. Description of the Related Art
A related motor is configured so that a portion, through a screw portion of a sliding shaft is passed, is provided in a sliding hole of a regulating portion, which regulates rotation of an output shaft and that slides the output shaft, and opened to the outside of the motor.
Also, a stopper provided in a part of a resin rotor is made to abut against the output shaft so as to stop an axial movement of the output shaft.
Also, a spring holder for supporting a spring, which pushes the output shaft in the direction of a rotor, has a necessary minimum size for supporting the spring in such a way as not to hinder the movement of the output shaft.
Moreover, a coil wire is supported by caulking a part of each of terminals and also fixed to the terminals by being welded thereto.
[Patent Document 1]
JP-A-7-55012
[Patent Document 2]
JP-A-7-274472
[Patent Document 3]
JP-A-6-141502
Because the related motor is configured so that a portion, through a screw portion of a sliding shaft is passed, is provided in a sliding hole of a regulating portion, which regulates rotation of an output shaft and that slides the output shaft, and opened to the outside of the motor, foreign substances, moisture, gas and so on enter the inside of the motor and bring about performance deterioration thereof.
Also, because the stopper provided in a part of a resin rotor is made to abut against the output shaft so as to stop an axial movement of the output shaft, the rotor is broken by an impact force exerted thereon. Such a broken part becomes a foreign matter and brings about performance deterioration of the motor.
Also, because the spring holder for supporting a spring, which pushes the output shaft in the direction of a rotor, has a necessary minimum size for supporting the spring in such a way as not to hinder the movement of the output shaft, foreign substances, moisture, gas and so on enter the inside of the motor through surrounding areas of the spring holder and bring about performance deterioration thereof.
Moreover, although the coil wire is supported by caulking a part of each of terminals and also fixed to the terminals by being welded thereto, when the coil wire is hung on the terminals, hung parts thereof are liable to be flawed. Thus, the coil wire becomes easy to be broken. Also, when plural coil wires are caulked together to the terminal, the areas of parts of the coil wires, which are brought into contact with the terminal, become small. Consequently, defects of welding are caused.